(Meth)acrylic block copolymers have been used to prepare adhesive compositions as described, for example, in EP 1 842 888 A1 (Kasahara et al.), EP 1 489 116 A1 (Morishita et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 8,129,470 (Dollase et al.), US 2013/0079468 (Kanemura et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,920 (Everaerts et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,256 (Everaerts et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,320 (Everaerts et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,998 (Paul et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,052 (Paul et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,407 (Dollase et al.). While a variety of adhesive compositions are known, not all of them are suitable for application to a biological surface such as skin.